Misunderstandings
by Lil Ryoko
Summary: Ayeka is up to no good. Watch out Ryoko and Tenchi! Warrning: Suggestive themes. Please R&R!^^


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi Muyo! Cast. They belong to the very talented people at Pioneer. And if I did own them I would be really wealthy... and goodness knows I'm not! ^^; LOL! Anyway I hope you all enjoy my short little fic. Don't forget to review! 

Oh yeah! Please forgive me for the colors I wanted to experiment with them. Bold/Italic is thoughts. Teal/Italic is flashback mode. Understand? Ok! Enough of my jabbering. I'll let you read now.

**Misunderstandings**

by Lil Ryoko

Ryoko sat up in her sakura trees watching the stars. She smiled wishing she could go up and join them like she did in her younger days. She sipped on some sake and pondered to herself why she couldn't go back to those days of freedom and adventure.

She sighed. It wasn't like she didn't find adventure among the Masaki Family. And freedom? **_"Kami-sama knows I have more freedom here than with Kagato..."_**

She looked over at the Masaki house. The dinning room was lit up. It was still dinnertime. **_"Still no search party. I guess they didn't notice that I was not eating with them."_**

She nibbled on a rice ball that she snuck out of the kitchen and sighed, **_"I can't believe Tenchi actually said those things about me..."_**

********************************************************************

_"Well, Princess, I guess the old man has told Tenchi to choose one of us," Ryoko remembered telling Ayeka._

"Yes," Ayeka answered laughing her ear-shattering squeak, "And, it is for certain that Lord Tenchi will choose me."

Ryoko growled, "And why do you think he'd pick you over me?"

"It's in his blood. He is a direct descendent of my brother Lord Yosho," Ayeka laughed again, "And what makes you believe he'd pick a **monster demon woman **like you, when he could have an angel like me?"

"You bitch," Ryoko glared, "I am **NOT** a monster!"

"That's funny. The way Lord Tenchi described the way he found you...well let me say 'monster' is a **polite** term to describe you." Ayeka giggled.

"When did he ever say anything like that?!" Ryoko screamed forming two orange energy balls.

Ayeka looked behind the fuming Ryoko and smiled, "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Ryoko turned around and saw Tenchi walking up from the fields. She teleported over to him and grabbed his hand. "Tenchi come with me," she said flying him over to Ayeka.

They landed in front of the First Princess of Jurai who was smiling proudly.

"Tenchi," Ryoko whined while seductively running a finger up and down his chest, "Have you ever told the princess about my being in the cave?"

Tenchi glanced over at violet haired princess, "Miss Ayeka..."

She smiled, "Lord Tenchi, I thought this demon woman needed to know how you felt about her. How you were scared of her..."

"Y...you were scared of me, Tenchi?" Ryoko interrupted the princess, "I scare you?"

"N...no," Tenchi started, "I mean when I found you... that is you don't scare me anymore."

Ryoko turned away from the two of them so they couldn't see the tears building up in her eyes, "I see."

"I..." he started placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well," she tried to laugh, "I guess that's what I deserve for causing you so many problems."

"Yes, many, many, **MANY** problems," Ayeka teased.

"Ayeka please," Tenchi pleaded.

"Well have a nice life together, you two." With that Ryoko disappeared. 

*********************************************************************

Tenchi looked at his plate and sighed, **_"What a horrible day."_**

Ayeka smiled and gently rested her head on his shoulder, "Tenchi-chan, what's wrong?"

"Please don't call me that," he said pushing his tempora around with a fork, "You know I haven't chosen yet."

Nobiyuki smiled, "It looks like you have to me, son. Congratulations."

"Dad! I haven't chosen anyone! Miss Ayeka just misunderstood what happened," Tenchi said looking up at his grinning father, "We had an argument with Ryoko and..."

"...And then she told us to have a nice life together," the proud princess answered, "So it's decided."

Washu looked over at them, "Ryoko said that?"

Tenchi frowned, "I'm afraid so. I wish she knew I'm not ready to decide."

"Well, go tell her then Tenchi-chan!" Sasami exclaimed, "She could leave us all!"

Tenchi stood up and frowned, "I never thought about that. I'll go look for her."

"Nani?" Ayeka gasped, "Tenchi-chan! You can't! What about me?"

"Lady Ayeka," Washu glared at her, "I personally don't want my daughter to leave. And if you interfere with Lord Tenchi's search...well, just don't interfere. I don't think you want the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe on your tail."

Ayeka looked down at her plate, "Fine. Go look for her. But I can't guarantee that I'll be here when you return."

Tenchi clenched his fists and turned away from the table, "Do what you want then Ayeka. If you honestly feel that way about Ryoko...then I won't choose you. At least Ryoko had the decency to wish you well."

With that Tenchi walked out of the dinning room leaving the family silent.

**************************************************************

Ryoko looked back up at the stars as the moon slowly started to creep out from behind a cloud. It was such a beautiful evening. How she wished she could go visit the moon and his friends the stars. What was keeping her from leaving Earth? Tenchi had certainly chosen the princess just as she stated in their argument. So what was holding her back? Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she relived all the times she had spent with Tenchi. 

"Stupid Zero. All these emotions flowing through my body...Its all your fault!" she yelled at the sky.

Suddenly a noise came to her ears. Softly a voice traveled over the hills of the beautiful countryside.

"Ryoko!" It was Tenchi. "Ryoko, where are you?!"

She slightly smiled. He had actually gone out looking for her. But what did it matter? He still chose Ayeka over her. 

"Well," she sighed, "I guess I should tell him I'm leaving for space again."

Quickly she took a breath and teleported away from the tree.

*********************************************************************

"Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled shining his flashlight around, "Ryoko where are you?"

After minutes of searching he came to the lake where Fanaho stood. He sat down at the trunk and sighed. Why was he searching for Ryoko anyway? It wasn't like he loved her...

"I love her," he whispered quietly, "That's why I defended her when Ayeka threatened to leave..."

Suddenly a soft scent came to him. The scent of sakura blossoms. **HER** scent. He looked up as a shadow covered him. There she was. There was Ryoko.

She looked down at him, "Are you looking for something?"

He smiled gently, "Uh, yeah. I was actually looking for you,"

"Oh," she said blushing slightly.

He stood up, "I feel really bad about what happened, and I wanted to apologize to you."

"Oh," she laughed quietly, "You don't have to do that. I understand why you picked Ayeka..."

"But I..." Tenchi started.

Ryoko turned away from him so he couldn't see the tears running down her face, "The Princess is beautiful and proper...and she's intellegent and..."

"Listen," said grabbing her wrist, "I didn't choose her. You both misunderstood the whole situation..."

"Then why did you tell her those things about me?!" she screamed turning around. Her tears sparkled as they flew through the air.

Tenchi frowned seeing her in so much pain, "I told her how I felt when I first saw you. But Ryoko you don't scare me at all. You're too beautiful to scare anyone."

More tears rolled down her already wet her face, "I can't be beautiful! I've killed so many people! I've hurt you so many times..."

He pulled her to his chest and let her soak his shirt with her tears. He ran his fingers through her surprisingly soft cyan hair. He looked down at her and whispered, "You have never hurt me, Ryoko. While I know I've hurt you by neglecting your feelings... and mine."

She looked up at him touching his nose with her own, "Your feelings...? And what are your feelings for me?"

"Well," Tenchi said blushing, "I'm glad you asked me that. You see...I...um...that is...I l...love you ."

"You love me?" Ryoko whispered softly.

"Yes, I love you," he whispered back touching her lips with his own.

She followed his lead and pressed her lips back at him rubbing her tongue over his. After a few moments they broke apart. Tenchi gasped for air as Ryoko smiled.

"I always imagined it would be like that," she sighed happily.

He looked at her and smiled, "What else did you imagine about me?"

She smiled seductively, "Well...I imagined I'd feel you unbuttoning my dress."

"Oh," Tenchi said in a sultry tone, "If that's what you want...I guess I can arrange it."

He slowly reached across her chest and unbuttoned her dress. Ryoko purred feeling his lips and tongue touch her now exposed skin. She slid her hands down to his belt and unbuckled it...

^.^ I wonder what happens with the young couple. What do you guys think? Should I continue it or just let it be? Please tell me in your review. ^^

Love you guys,

Lil Ryoko

P.S. I should have the Moulin Rouge story up in a few. Check it out! Ja nae!


End file.
